Phantasy Star III Saga: Volume 2
by LittleMeister93
Summary: The fuller story of what happened during Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom. Each volume is an alternate reality. Volume 2 of 3.
1. Part I: Prologue

_Many years ago, there was a massive conflict between two proud leaders, Orakio and Laya. They constantly battled and battled, until eventually, Orakio defeated Laya and restored peace. Ever since that day, Orakio's followers, the Orakians... and Laya's followers, the Layans, hate each other to this day._

_Nearly 1,000 years later, a young woman was found unconscious on the shores of Samesina, near the town of Landen. Her hair was a shade of turquoise blue, and her complexion was fair. Her clothing, which consisted of a simple white dress, didn't suggest much about her heritage. This news spread to the town of Landen, and eventually reached the ears of the Orakian Royal Family of Landen._

_Rhys, the Prince of Landen, had gone to the shore and rescued the woman. When she regained consciousness, Prince Rhys found out that she was named Maia, and she was a princess of another land. She could not remember much, for she had amnesia. Although they had not known each other for long, Prince Rhys found himself falling in love with Princess Maia, much to the disgust of his father, King Nathaniel of Landen._


	2. Part I: Chapter 1 Part 1

"Prince Rhys! Report at once!" King Nathaniel shouted. He was the King of the large town of Landen, and Prince Rhys was his son.

"Father, I'm here! What is it?" Rhys asked. The prince of Landen was a very upper-class individual, and he showed that in two ways - his dress sense and the way he spoke. He had short ocean-blue hair, and he was wearing a light blue shirt, a pair of navy blue pants, a pair of white gloves and a pair of white boots. A brown belt was around his waist, and a sheathed hunting knife was attached to it. He had a white cloak clipped around him.

"Princess Anna is here, awaiting your hand in marriage. You do remember that you are marrying Princess Anna, don't you?"

"Father, my heart is with Princess Maia." As soon as Rhys had finished speaking, King Nathaniel looked very cross. He had arranged for Rhys to marry Princess Anna, and he was rejecting her.

"You want to marry a girl you found on the beach? Prince Rhys, if you had your way, you'd marry every girl in Landen, regardless of who they were! You don't know anything about Princess Maia... she could be a Layan. At least we know that Princess Anna is of Orakian heritage." Nathaniel said sternly. The Layans were the enemies of the Orakians, and there was something about Maia that made Nathaniel suspect she was a Layan. Rhys couldn't figure out what it was.

"That's preposterous, Father! And nothing you say can stop me marrying her, so I will marry her, regardless of whether you like it or not!" Rhys snapped, just as Princess Anna entered the throne room.

"Your bride is here, Prince Rhys." the guard who had just escorted Princess Anna said.

"She is not my bride!" Rhys shouted. King Nathaniel looked very fierce.

"Yes she is, Prince Rhys! Now marry her or be condemned!" Nathaniel boomed, frightening Princess Anna. Rhys was also startled. It was just then that Princess Maia padded out of her room. She saw Princess Anna, and she turned to face her.

"And who are you?" Princess Maia asked.

"I am Prince Rhys' bride, Princess Anna." Anna replied.

"Shut up, you ragged old bat! I am Prince Rhys' bride!"

"Enough of that! You were left to die on a beach!"

"No, I'd actually been washed ashore!"

"Liar, liar, dress on fire!" King Nathaniel rose from his throne.

"Silence, princesses! Since we cannot settle the matter, I will now ask Prince Rhys to choose whom he will marry." Nathaniel said. He turned to face Rhys. "So then, who will you marry?"

"I will marry Princess Maia." Rhys said calmly. Nathaniel was furious with the prince's decision, but he had said that it was Rhys' choice.

"Fair enough. You know the marriage ceremony off by heart, so we don't need a priest." Nathaniel said. He sat back down on his throne, and Rhys led Maia up in front of Nathaniel.

"I, Prince Rhys, do take thee..." Rhys began, but an almighty crash prevented him from saying any more. A huge dragon had burst through the roof of the castle, and it grabbed Princess Maia in its clawed hands! It was a large brown dragon with leathery wings and very bumpy scales. It had two curvy horns on its head.

"You horrid Orakian! How dare you taint a Layan princess!" the dragon roared, tightening its grip on Maia. Rhys unsheathed his hunting knife and thrust it at the dragon.

"Release her this instant, you foul beast!" Rhys shouted. The dragon laughed and spread its wings.

"I'm sorry, Orakio-lover. I really can't allow you to marry Princess Maia. It would disgust Laya herself!" the dragon snarled, flying out of the hole in the castle roof with Maia in tow. Rhys sheathed his hunting knife.

"She was a Layan all along! I knew it..." Nathaniel grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Father. I didn't know. But I still love her. I will rescue her, I swear it!" Rhys announced. Nathaniel called to the guards.

"You need to cool off in the dungeons." Nathaniel said, ordering the guards to take Rhys down there. When the guards grabbed him, the prince began to struggle.

"Release me, this instant!" Rhys shouted.

"Sorry, Prince... your father's orders overpower yours." the guard replied. He and the other guard dragged Rhys down to the dungeons, where they locked him into a cell. As the guards began to leave, Rhys rattled the bars of the door.

"This is uncalled for! I order you to let me out!" Rhys roared, but the guards ignored him.


	3. Part I: Chapter 1 Part 2

In a cell in the dungeons of Castle Landen, Prince Rhys was pacing around impatiently. He had no idea why his father had told him to 'cool off in the dungeons'. He only got angered after Princess Maia was kidnapped by the dragon. A guard ran up to the barred door and caught Rhys' attention.

"Prince, there's a Layan in the dungeons! A Layan, and a really nasty one at that!" the guard gasped in panic. The Layan he had been talking about rounded the corner. He was a tall, well-built man, and he was wearing a brown vest, a pair of grey pants and black boots. He had long, bright green hair that was tied in a ponytail, and his fringe was very wayward. He had a simple white cloak clipped around him by a silver clasp. He was holding a staff with an emerald on top in his right hand.

"A Layan? What Layan?" the man asked.

"You, of course!" the guard replied. The man snickered.

"Alright, you win. Yeah, I'm a Layan. But I heard you guys locked your own prince in the dungeon! You daft bunch!" the man said, waving his staff at the guard. A fireball shot out of the staff and hit the guard squarely in the chest.

"Ack! A powerful Foi Technique!" the guard groaned. For information's sake, techniques are the equivalent of magic in Samesina. The Foi Technique is a basic attack technique that throws a fireball. The power of the fireball depends on the ability of the caster.

"Yeah. But that's what you get if you lock up your own prince." the man said quietly. The guard yelled about the fact that there was a Layan in the dungeon. Rhys, in his cell, got the man's attention.

"Are you going to rescue me?" Rhys asked.

"Yeah, I am. I saw that King Nathaniel wasn't too happy with you going after Maia." the man replied. He tapped the lock on the cell door with his staff. There was a click as the lock released. As Rhys exited the cell, there was a rhythmic pattering of feet approaching the twosome.

"That other guard got their attention! You have to get out of here!" Rhys panicked, pushing the man in the opposite direction of the pattering noise.

"Yeah, and so do you! If they see you've escaped, I dread to think what they'll do. Your dad doesn't seem like the sort for mercy." the man said, grabbing Rhys' arm. Just then, the guards of Landen Castle had entered the dungeons. One of them pointed at the man.

"There's that Layan! He's kidnapping Prince Rhys! After him!" the leading guard shouted. The man pulled Rhys away from them, and then the twosome began to run.

"This way!" the man yelled, bounding up a staircase. Rhys followed, and the twosome found themselves in the Landen Technique Shop, which sold wands, potions, spellbooks and scrolls to do with techniques.

"They've gone into the Technique Shop! Quickly, get them!" the leading guard shouted when he reached the bottom of the staircase. The other guards darted up the stairs and into the Technique Shop, but they were too late. Rhys and the other man had got away.

Meanwhile, Prince Rhys and the strange Layan man had escaped from Landen and were now in the main area of the Chalst Province, the central province of Samesina. The twosome had stopped in a forest to catch their breath.

"Thank you very much. But, who are you?" Rhys asked, panting. The man cleared his throat and took in another mouthful of air.

"I'm Lyle. I come from Shusoran, in the Helskiz Province." Lyle replied. The Helskiz Province was a province that was situated northwest of the Chalst Province. Rhys had noticed that Lyle had a sophisticated air around him, yet he had a very common way of speaking.

"In that case, Lyle... I am Prince Rhys of Landen. But why would you rescue me? I am Orakian, you are Layan. Orakians and Layans are enemies."

"I'm completely sick of the whole enemy thing. Just because someone's Orakian or Layan doesn't mean that they're a bad person."

"You're right, Lyle. But I must rescue Princess Maia from the foul beast that took her!" Lyle looked at Rhys thoughtfully.

"OK, I'll come with you." Lyle said, and Rhys accepted. The twosome decided to head for the Helskiz Province to try and find some clues on the whereabouts of Princess Maia.


	4. Part I: Chapter 1 Part 3

From the Chalst Province, Lyle lead Prince Rhys into a cave. It was dim and dank inside, and it was teeming with monsters.

"I'm sure I got rid of those guys when I came through here before..." Lyle muttered to himself. Rhys looked at him.

"Nothing at all, Rhys. Oh, no... I forgot my manners..." Lyle said suddenly. Rhys replied that he didn't mind not being called 'Prince'. Lyle nodded and turned to face the monsters. He pointed his staff at them and muttered a few words under his breath. Massive bolts of lightning crashed into them all, frazzling them.

"Another day, another bunch of monsters, another Zan Technique!" Lyle shouted, laughing slightly. For information's sake, the Zan Technique, like the Foi Technique, is an attack technique. This particular technique causes bolts of lightning to strike down over a 30 foot area in front of the caster. Anything that is hit gets shocked. Since Lyle is a very proficient technique-caster, the lightning bolts rained down like bolts of instant death.

"That speeds things up. Come on, Lyle. We need to keep going." Rhys said, and so he and Lyle went further into the cave. Another group of monsters was waiting nearby. Just as Lyle was about to raise his staff, Rhys stopped him.

"Lyle, watch me. I'll dispatch these creatures!" Rhys said confidently, unsheathing his hunting knife. He charged forward and sliced two of the monsters. One monster jumped, but the prince stabbed it. He swung the knife at the rest of the monsters, cutting some and missing others. Lyle leaned on the wall of the cave and sighed.

After 20 minutes, Rhys had killed all the monsters. He walked over to Lyle, who was sleeping on the floor.

"So then, Lyle! How was my effort?" the prince asked. Lyle sat up and stretched.

"I'm awake! Oh, about your attack? Not good. You took the best part of a lifetime to get rid of them!" Lyle replied sharply. Rhys looked fierce.

"Well, I guess you did take care of them. OK, let's keep going." Lyle said, and so he and Rhys kept trudging through the cave. More groups of monsters attacked them, but Lyle killed them all with his powerful Zan Technique.

Eventually, though, Rhys and Lyle made it out of the cave and into the Helskiz Province. A wintry wind blew from the east. Lyle shivered.

"That's weird. When I left, it wasn't this cold. Someone's tinkered with the weather!" Lyle said, his teeth chattering. Rhys unpinned his cloak and wrapped it around Lyle.

"You need to keep warm. You can borrow my cloak." Rhys said.

"Thanks, but what are you gonna do?" Lyle asked.

"I'm fine. I'm used to cold, draughty Landen Castle. So this is nothing to me." the prince replied. The twosome waded through knee-deep snow, trying to find some sort of town or any sort of building. Vast expanses of white snow lay in front of them, and more snow was falling from the sky. The twosome were getting colder, and they were nowhere near a town, a village or even an abandoned building.

"We could die out here! We've got to hurry!" Lyle said through his chattering teeth.

"I'm beginning to feel the cold now! This is much worse than Landen Castle!" Rhys replied, rubbing his gloved hands together. Lyle unwrapped the cloak from around himself and gave one end to Rhys. They huddled together inside. But even so, the twosome were still getting colder and colder. The snow was getting deeper and deeper. And the journey seemed to be taking longer and longer. But they could see someone walking in their direction.

"Hey! Over here!" Lyle shouted, frantically waving his staff in the air. It seemed to be working; the figure was coming closer to them.

"Our situation is dire! Do come over!" Rhys yelled, waving his free arm. The figure broke into a run. It stopped right in front of them, and revealed itself to be a young woman. She had bright red hair, and she was wearing a red sleeveless top and a short red skirt. She was also wearing knee-high red boots. Strangely, she wasn't shivering or showing any signs of feeling the cold.

"I know you. You're an Orakian prince from Landen. I am charged with the protection of Orakian princes." the woman said.

"Very well. But, who are you? I am Prince Rhys, and this is my friend Lyle." Rhys said, indicating Lyle. The woman looked slightly frightened.

"I am a cyborg, Mieu type. Call me Mieu. But, your friend Lyle is a Layan. I am bound to exterminate Layans." Mieu replied doubtfully. Lyle shivered even more.

"I think I'd rather die of cold than die from a cyborg attack." Lyle mumbled. He could see that Mieu was putting on a pair of gloves. The gloves had sharp claws at the end. Lyle panicked.

"No, don't kill me, please! I'm trying to stop this hatred between Orakians and Layans!" Lyle shouted, just as Mieu swiped at him with the claws. Thankfully for him, she missed.

"Regardless of your goals, all Layans are evil." Mieu said calmly, striking Lyle with the claws. They opened three nasty gashes in his right arm, but the cold temperatures stopped him from bleeding.

"Mieu, I command you to stop this instant!" Rhys yelled. Mieu froze mid-swing and lowered her arm.

"What is your wish, Prince?" Mieu asked. Lyle nudged Rhys and whispered something in his ear.

"Whilst you're with me, you will not attack Lyle, or any other Layan that joins our party without my explicit permission." Rhys said sternly. Mieu nodded and removed the clawed gloves.

"Now, I have heard from the village of Rysel that the Weather Station in the Bernink Province has been messed with. Come on, I will lead you to the passage that takes us to the Bernink Province." Mieu said, walking to the west. Rhys and Lyle followed her to a cave. They went inside.

"It's warmer in here, at least..." Lyle said, letting go of his end of the cloak. Rhys straightened it and re-pinned it.

"Indeed, you're correct, Lyle. We'd better keep up with Mieu." Rhys replied, running through the passage. Lyle ran after him. As they approached the opening into the Bernink Province, Mieu stopped them.

"You two should be careful. This desert was never intended for human life." she said, walking out into the desert.


	5. Part I: Chapter 1 Part 4

If Prince Rhys and Lyle had been too cold in the Helskiz Province, they were too hot now. Mieu had been right about the temperature of the Bernink Province; it wasn't intended for humans.

"Come on, let's find Hazatak. It's a town of cyborgs in this desert. We should be able to get some information about the Weather Station there." Mieu said, bounding ahead. Rhys and Lyle panted and dragged their feet across the sand. Sweat was trickling down their foreheads. The wound that Lyle had received when Mieu clawed him began to bleed. Rhys had noticed.

"Lyle, you should get some kind of bandage on that. Here, I have something you can use as a makeshift bandage." the prince said, taking a long strip of white cloth out of his pocket. Lyle stopped and allowed Rhys to wrap the cloth around the wound. The prince found a pin in his pocket and used it to securely fasten the makeshift bandage.

"Thanks." Lyle said, beginning to walk again. Mieu was at least several hundred yards ahead of them, for she was just a red speck on the horizon to Rhys and Lyle.

An hour later, Mieu was back with Rhys and Lyle. She had stopped to let them catch up with her. As they trekked over the sand dunes, Lyle collapsed under the heat of the scorching sun. The party had to stop until he had recovered. They carried on, but Rhys collapsed soon after, and so the party were forced to stop again until he had recovered.

The party progressed slowly through the desert, only stopping if Rhys or Lyle collapsed from the heat. However, there came a time when both Rhys and Lyle collapsed from the scorching heat, and so Mieu decided to carry them to Hazatak.

With Mieu carrying Rhys and Lyle, the party reached Hazatak within an hour. She took the two men to the inn and went inside.

"Where are we?" Lyle asked as he regained consciousness.

"We're in Hazatak, the town of cyborgs. I carried you here, as I could tell you wouldn't be able to walk much further." Mieu replied.

"Thank you very much, Mieu." Rhys said. He had also regained consciousness. Mieu paced over to the innkeeper and asked for a room for the night.

"A room for one night, is that, madam? OK then. How many of you are staying?" the innkeeper asked Mieu.

"Three. Myself and those two over there." Mieu replied. The innkeeper eyed them both.

"You appear to have got yourself a nice prince! If so, you can stay for free."

"Yes, that's right. I have Prince Rhys of Landen with me." The innkeeper nodded his head and groped under his desk. He pulled out a key.

"That's the key for your room. Have a nice stay." the innkeeper said, handing the key to Mieu. Thanking him, she took the key and helped Rhys and Lyle walk to their allocated room.

"You two looked so tired, I thought we could rest for the night and start fresh tomorrow." Mieu explained.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Mieu. That would be the best course of action." Rhys said, and so he, Lyle and Mieu climbed into their beds and began to rest up.


End file.
